Stewie Griffin
Stewart Gilligan Griffin, or simply Stewie Griffin, is one of the tritagonists as well as being the main (later secondary) antagonist in the animated TV series Family Guy. Although starting off as a stereotypical mad scientist and would-be-killer of his own mother, he gradually progressed into a more morally ambiguous antihero as the series evolved. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane who also voices Stewie's father, Peter Griffin and the Griffins' pet dog Brian. Goals and ambitions Stewie originally had two goals in life: to kill his mother, Lois Griffin, and world domination - however, as the series progressed, Stewie's desire for world domination lessened and he became more of an anti-hero, prone to mocking others for his own amusement but no longer hosting the obsession with matricide or conquest as he did in his earlier appearances. In the double episode Stewie Kills Lois/''Lois Kills Stewie'', Stewie appears to have finally killed Lois who a year after returns to Quahog, much to Stewie's dismay. At the Griffin home, Stewie takes his family hostage and, after killing Cleveland Brown, ties them up and forces Brian at gunpoint to drive him to CIA HQ. As Stewie gains world domination, a humiliated Lois shows up at Stewie's compound and after a bloody fight Stewie is killed, not by Lois but Peter. This all is revealed to be a holographic episode for Stewie to see what would happen if he gained his goals. Personality The entire Griffin family has gone through quite a few changes as the series has progressed, going from immature jerks to emotionally unbalanced lunatics. Stewie, however, progressed backwards and has become less evil with each season. The most evil plan he successfully pulled off was to trap a group of toddlers in a secret pit because they had displeased him. He called it "The Club of Forgotten Children" and they all presumably starved to death. Stewie would normally unflinchingly commit acts like murder, theft, hijacking, bombing and extortion among many, many others and embraced this depraved personality disorder of his. He never managed to kill a member of his family even though he tried to do so in almost every episode. Since the fourth season, Stewie has become far less evil and more or less like the rest of the family had been in the first few seasons. Even so, Stewie has retained some of his malicious traits but directs them to other members of the world instead of his family who he has visibly grown to care for. Stewie was origionally a very unsocial kid who could not even have normaly conversations with his family. He instead spent his time building a huge array of weapons and gadgets which seemed capable of almost anything. His British accent and loathing for just about everything with a heartbeat were very noticeble in earlier seasons. Stewie also had an absurdly wide vocabulary in earlier seasons and used huge words for situations that did not require them. In the present seasons, Stewie is far more laid back and flamboyant, even enjoying his family's company. One running gag with Stewie that has become popular is his sexual orientation. He has had crushes on several girls (i.e. Janet, Penelope), but has also been very public with his struggling homosexuality. He also seems to not completely understand sex. At first, he did not even like the topic; he recently appears to understand it more, but is still ignorant to some its more specific details. He also once tried to befriend Bart Simpson in the Simpson's Guy crossover. However as both them have completely different bad guy personalities due to the difference in comedic style between both series (Bart pulls pranks and vandalism, though he has a few redeeming qualities and is not all bad, in contrast to Stewie who is more of a sociopath as he has a violent and disturbing personality), Bart became creeped out by Stewie especially after learning that Stewie kidnapped all of his enemies and chose not to befriend him. VILLAIN DEEDS: OLD STEWIE: * Wanting to murder Lois. * Mind control attempts. * Kidnaps a bully for stealing his bike. * Assaults a stranger for not buying his lemonade. * Using Chris as an android. NEW STEWIE: * Burning Janet and Henry alive for cheating on him. * Carjacking someone. * Implied he killed seven babies without remorse. * In an popular moment, he aggressively beats Brian for not having his money. * Just teach Brian a point, he burns down a building and kills a stranger's dog. * Attemted to murder Santa Claus due to a mall Santa ignoring him. Gallery 2452707.jpg|Stewie's Evil Grin Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Mad Scientist Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Martial Artists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Son of Hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Siblings Category:In love villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Robot Pilots Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Jerks Category:Military Villains Category:Spy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Outright Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Burglars Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Mascots Category:Criminals Category:Hijackers Category:Blackmailers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bullies Category:Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Living Villains Category:Brutes Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Obsessed Category:Supervillains Category:Child Murderer Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Evil Santa Category:Revived Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nihilists Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Mature Category:Child-Abusers Category:Malefactors Category:True Neutral Category:Sitcom villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Animal Killers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Dictator Category:Gangsters Category:Soldiers Category:Arsonists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Recurring villain Category:Strategic Villains